Super Smash Brothers The Final Fight!
by OBI-WAN
Summary: The swordsmen of SSBM unite to fight the Ultimate foe! might turn Lord o' the ring style in l8er chapters
1. The alliance against Master Hand

Super smash bros swordsmen unite!!  
  
Summary: The swordsmen of SSBM unite to tackle a foe of unimaginable strength and power. I suck at summaries (. This is my very first fan fiction so please, please read and review!!  
  
I own nothing in this fanfic, including characters and stages. I do not own any references to movies or books. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
All the smashers are sat around a very important looking table. Only the Ice Climbers are absent. no one seems to be talking  
  
Peach: Oh. I wonder why we were summoned here.. I've got the creeps.  
  
Mario: Its-a okay princess, just-a wait-a a minute.  
  
Marth and Roy are having a very detailed conversation in Japanese, and the Pokemon (except Mewtwo) are pretending to have battles in the corner of the room.  
  
Mewtwo: Weak minded fools.  
  
Fox and Falco are at the side of the table, arguing with Mr. Game and Watch about space travel.  
  
Falco: Look, it IS better to have a more powerful ship!  
  
G&W: Beep, beep be be beeeeeep!!! (No, speed is much better!!!)  
  
Fox: Stop it, both of you, just. HEY!! Look!!  
  
A large amount of a white liquid had been wrapping itself around Fox, but suddenly, it took the shape if Master Hand!  
  
DK: Hey look it's master hand!!  
  
Everyone (not Bowser or Ganondorf): Ooooooh!!  
  
Master Hand: Ah.Good evening everyone! I trust you are well? I would like to reveal my latest plan for world domination!  
  
If hands could show emotion, the white glove would be grinning with glee at this point.  
  
Master Hand: I would like to introduce my new.allies.  
  
Out of nowhere, Popo and Nana the ice climbers appeared, but there was something different about them.they were. Menacing.  
  
Mewtwo (reading mind of master hand): No. You couldn't I. I mean. Arg!!  
  
Captain Falcon: I don't think that this is good.  
  
Bowser was growling, but suddenly he began to roar with laughter.  
  
Bowser: Bwahahaha. You. heh heh. you expect to use them to defeat us?  
  
Suddenly, Popo and Nana were in front of Bowser, and before he had time to react, he had been hammered into the wall with enough force to make a six- foot deep crater. He didn't appear to be conscious. This attack raised a lot of suspicion in the other smashers. Link was scowling at master hand.  
  
Master hand: as you can see, I don't think any of you can try to beat me, as.  
  
But he was cut short.  
  
Young Link: I'm up to that challenge.  
  
Link looked at his younger self, and smiled.  
  
Link: Me too. I can't let him face this alone. Who's with us?  
  
He and his younger self looked around in awe, as one by one, all the smashers (except Bowser, who looked like he had Brain damage, Ganondorf and Mewtwo) stood up.  
  
Ganondorf and Mewtwo: You fools!! Can you not see that they are more powerful than us? We join the hand.  
  
Next chapter: The fight begins!!  
  
Notes: If you can spot any mistakes or errors, please tell me in a review. Any relation to another fanfic is purely a coincidence. Please Review!!! 


	2. The tension builds

I do not own didly squat about this game! Any similarities to another fic are a coincidence! Don't sue!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Link looked at his younger self. Young Link smiled.  
  
Master Hand: You fools!!! You cannot hope to destroy me!  
  
The hand started to wave about madly. Mewtwo smiled, as well as Ganondorf. The evil Pokemon teleported away, taking Ganondorf with him, leaving Master Hand and the super strong Ice Climbers alone with the other smashers. The other Pokemon were ready for a fight.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu pi pika chuchu.  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff jiggly!  
  
Dr. Mario: What did-a they say-a?  
  
Yoshi: They say that they going after evil Pokemon.  
  
With that, all the other Pokemon, DK, and Yoshi ran out of the room in search of Mewtwo.  
  
Zelda: C'mon you guys! We have to find Ganondorf!  
  
Luigi: I'll-a help!  
  
Peach: Oh! Wait for me!  
  
So, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario and Peach ran out after the Pokemon. Bowser followed stupidly after, saying something about being trapped in an elevator (he was knocked out in the previous chapter).  
  
But master hand was chuckling.  
  
Master Hand: Muhahaha. Even united you can't beat me. You see, these new ice climbers are just a distraction. While your feeble alliance is busy with these idiot Eskimos, my sister, Crazy hand has begun to attack all the major cities! Muhahaha, pure genius!!  
  
Ness: No! I can't let this happen! It is time to make a plan of my own!! Fox, Falco, go to your Arwings, and protect Corneria. Kirby, Captain Falcon, go to Onnet. Samus, you and mister Game 'n' watch will go to Mute city.  
  
G&W: Beep beep be be beeeeeep. (Not a problem.)  
  
Ness: Me? I'm goin' to Fourside.  
  
All the smashers jumped into action at once. Ness' plan was a good one, and it would save all the major cities if it worked. The only problem was that there were only four smashers left to fight the ice climbers and master hand.  
  
Roy: Ok. This is not gonna be easy.  
  
Roy outstretched his hand in front of himself.  
  
Marth: Some of us may die.  
  
Marth put his hand onto Roy's.  
  
Young Link: Stick together you guys.  
  
He put his hand on the others.  
  
Link: We can do this.  
  
Link added his hand to the group. While Master Hand and the ice climbers looked on, the four sword-wielding heroes stood in a circle, arms outstretched, hands on top of each other. Roy grinned.  
  
Roy: Let's rock!  
  
Next chapter: a lesson well learned.  
  
Notes: sorry I didn't get round to the fight in this chapter, but I PROMISE to next chapter PLEEEEEEEEZ review, and please keep reading! 


	3. A lesson well learned

Chapter three: A lesson well learned.  
  
So far on the fic: Most of the smashers have left to fight evil Pokemon and an evil hyrulian, some of them had gone to save major cities from crazy hand. The four swordsmen have made an alliance against master hand.  
  
I own BOG ALL about the game and anything else in this fic. Except the story. That's mine. Heh heh.  
  
Immediately, our 4 heroes lunged at master hand, swords drawn, but instead of slicing white cloth, Roy's and Link's swords met cold steel.  
  
Link: huh?  
  
Roy: What the?  
  
You see, the ice climbers had appeared, standing in front of master hand with hammers made of steel in their hands.  
  
Master Hand: MUHAHAHA!!! See? U cannot hope to defeat me until you defeat these 2!  
  
Young link: Ah.  
  
Marth: Oh.  
  
Link: I see.  
  
Roy: you. You git. Meet us with your little Eskimo buddies at final destination. NOW!  
  
Master Hand: what you call me? You call me a git? Huh? Did ya?  
  
Roy: yes.  
  
Master hand: oh. O.K.  
  
So, master hand, Popo, Nana, and our heroes.  
  
Young link: err mr author sir? Im growin older now and young link really annoys me so could you call me "slightly older than young Link"?  
  
But you're young link.  
  
Young link: but I don't wanna be young link!!  
  
Fine. Now where was I?  
  
Marth: We were all just going to final destination.  
  
Oh yeah. So Master hand, Popo, Nana, and our 4 heroes teleported to final destination. As soon as they got there, Popo and Nana launched a flurry of hammer blows onto all 4 of the swordsmen, that they could only just block!  
  
Link: LOOK OUT! They have launched a flurry of hammer blows onto us that we can only just block!  
  
Link, quit copying my lines.  
  
Link: sorry.  
  
Young (sorry) Slightly older than young link: I must help my comrades!  
  
Young link (oops) Slightly older than young link tried to slash at one of the ice climbers, but before he could a blow to the side of the head knocked him down to the floor, near the edge of the stage. Leaving Nana to fight the other three, Popo Moved over to young, I mean, Slightly older than young link and raised his hammer above the fallen elf, ready to strike. Link saw this but was too far away to do anything, and was trying to fend off hammer blows.  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Popo: this is a lesson to you. U CANNOT DESTROY THE ICE CLIMBERS!!!!  
  
What will happen to slightly older than young link? How will Link cope if the small link (what? He is unconscious. I can call him whatever I want. Heh heh) dies? How will the other smashers win with the loss of their friend? Why do I have to leave the chapter like this? Why am I asking all these questions like a cheesy cartoon narrator?  
  
I hope that we will find out in the next chapter of SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE THE FINAL FIGHT!!!!!  
  
So whadda ya think? Please R&R! Ive only had 1 review. 1! Next chapter: The Four swords!  
  
. 


	4. The four Swords

Chapter 4: The four swords.  
  
So far: the metal ice climbers have set upon our four heroes. Said heroes have been unable to strike the said ice climbers as they r too busy defending a flurry of blows. Pathetically tiny (he's unconscious) link has been smashed to the edge of the stage and is about to b mashed into a pulp.  
  
What do I own about this fic? Nought. Nothing. Zit. Squat. Etc, etc.  
  
Slightly older than young link was starting to regain consciousness.  
  
Slightly older than young link: ohh but mom, I wanna wear the pink one.  
  
Everyone stared at young link 4 about 5 seconds, before resuming their fighting. Link watched on in horror as Popo's hammer started to fall, as if in slow motion, towards Slightly older than young link's head, Marth was blocking Nanas hammer blows from hitting Link AND himself, which is quite a feat. Suddenly a shout of fury tore the air, and a blur of red and blue crossed links vision.  
  
Somebody: GRRRRR behold my shout of fury!!!!!  
  
Roy had leapt ten feet from his standing position, and had landed with his feet either side of Slightly older than young links body, his sword now held strongly below Popo's hammer, preventing the blow from hitting.  
  
Link: Yay!!!! Woot!!! Go Roy, its ya birthday!!! What?  
  
Everyone was staring at Link. Slightly older than young link had got up, and moved out of the way. Roy's sword held against Popo's hammer in a power struggle, Marth had just dodged out of the way of Nana's hammer in true Matrix style.  
  
Spurred on by sudden determination, Link kicked out at Nana, causing her to lose her grip on her hammer, sending it flying, and slamming into young links head.  
  
Roy, Marth and Link: aaaaaaahhh NUTS.  
  
Popo suddenly lowered his hammer and it morphed into a sword. (Random eh?) Popo and Roy circled around each other.  
  
Roy: You don't stand a chance with that piece of tin.  
  
Popo: Really? Oh, I SEE u was trying to put me of so id let my guard down right?  
  
Roy: it worked.  
  
Popo: No it AAAAAAAHHH  
  
Roy had swung for Popo, but Popo raised his defences just in time, blocking the blow. SO the two started a duel. But not just any duel, oooooh no. This was a duel o' epic, movie proportions, their movements more like a graceful ballet of . . .  
  
Marth: hee hee hee hahahahahaha  
  
WHAAATT???  
  
Marth: Roy's doing ballet!!! Hahahahaha  
  
It's a figure of speech numb nuts.  
  
As I was saying, they were gracefully dancing rather than battling.  
  
Link: so . . . what were we doing?  
  
Err . . . right. Since Nana didn't have her hammer, you two were swiping at her with blinding speed, but she was athletically dodging every swing, flipping and twisting. Happy?  
  
Link, Marth: No.  
  
Tough. Nana suddenly pulled a sword from thin air, and started duelling with Link and Marth, in a similar fashion to the way Popo was duelling.  
  
Back to Roy. Roy was having a very hard time dodging or blocking Popo's blows. Popo was laughing, playing with Roy. Roy however was sweating, and his pupils were dilated with the concentration (oooooh shiny big word).  
  
Meanwhile, Link and Marth had gained the upper hand against Nana. The force of the incoming blows was pushing her back, and then in one swift movement, Link swept his sword beneath Nana, taking both her legs off, and Marth's sword met her neck as she fell, beheading her.  
  
Link: WOOT!! Let us glance at each other, smiling triumphantly!!!  
  
The two glanced at each other smili . . . LINK!!! Stop saying things before I say them myself, or everyone will think I copied you!!!!!  
  
Ahem. After the two had finished exchanging triumphant glances, they both looked over at Roy. They glanced back at each other, but their faces were twisted in shock-horror and disbelief.  
  
Marth: R . . . Roy  
  
Link: No . . .  
  
Roy's sword slid from his hand with a clatter to the floor, his face twisted up in pain. Popo had driven his sword up to the hilt into Roy's chest. The sword protruding from his back. Popo's face was gleeful as he twisted the blade before pulling it slowly out. Roy staggered forwards, fell to his knees, and then lay face down on the hard, cold floor.  
  
Popo: That is what u get if u mess with the ice CLIMBERS!!!  
  
He looked at his sisters' dead body, and his face contorted with rage  
  
Popo: U . . . killed her . . .  
  
Link: oooooh poop.  
  
Marth: you said it.  
  
Popo started to walk heavily towards the other two, who were backing away.  
  
Somebody else: Hey, Bozo . . .  
  
Popo turned on his heel to find slightly older than young link standing there, hammer in hand.  
  
Slightly older than young link: . . . Lights out.  
  
Popo: poopy.  
  
Slightly older than young link swung Nana's hammer towards Popo's face, hitting him squarely between the eyes. Popo fell to the floor, having been killed instantly.  
  
Slightly older than young link: Well, I certainly re-arranged his facial features didn't i. Hey, big me.  
  
Link: Yes, little me?  
  
Slightly older than young link: u did good.  
  
Link: Im proud of u.  
  
Marth: Lets go hunt some hand.  
  
All three looked over at the limp body of Roy, lying in a puddle of its on blood. All three cried for a minute, before starting their search for master hand.  
  
Next chappy: The hunt . . . . . . . . . Is on. And maybe, if I get enough reviews, I might tell u what's happening to the other smashers in their attempt to save the cities. I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in AGES. R&R please. This is OBI-WAN signing off. 


End file.
